More and more people are nowadays suffering from obesity because of lack of exercise, excessive nutrition and changes in life style. Obesity clinically causes or worsens diseases such as high blood pressure, arteriosclerosis, diabetes, fatty livers, etc.
In order to prevent and treat obesity, it is desirable to reduce taking refined saccharides such as sugar, to keep balance in nutrition and to take enough fibers. In particular, taking enough fibers results in inhibition of digestion and absorption of nutrients while giving us the feeling of a full stomach. Accordingly, we don't feel like eating too much food as a result and the fiber promotes movement of large intestines to lead to smooth evacuation, so that it helps to prevent and treat constipation.
Furthermore, syrup is thick liquid processed by mixing melt sugar with fruit juice, flavor and the like, and used in producing food such as soft drinks, ice cream, etc., and sometimes used as a substitute of honey.
Syrup is disadvantageously not only highly caloric sweetener, and contributes to obesity or to raising blood-glucose levels, but may also cause both constipation and teeth decay, etc. Patients who are suffering from obesity, diabetes, high blood pressure and the like should thus be very careful when they take food containing sugar as mentioned above.
While studying to develop low caloric sweetener for soft drinks or ice cream which people of excessive nutrition can have without worry about taking sugar, the inventor could develop syrup which has similar taste to the conventional saccharic syrup but has almost no calories and contains a lot of edible fibers, and thus conceived the subject of the invention.